A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluorinated acrylic esters. It is particularly concerned with fluorinated ether acrylic esters and polymers thereof useful in the treatment of textiles and other fibrous and porous materials for rendering them oil and water repellent.
B. Description of the Prior Art
The application of fiber-substantive materials to cloth for the purpose of increasing its water repellency, is well known in the modern textile field. Especially promising in this connection are certain organic fluorine derivatives which impart both water and oil repellency to textiles and other fibrous substrates. As a consequence, considerable work and effort is being channeled into the synthesis of organic fluorine compounds with a view to uncovering even more effective members of these entities.